In her 15th year
by shojo-inuyasha
Summary: Jakki was pulled through her family's well after making a wish to the mizu sprite and ends up in the warring states era. What happens when she see's her best friend Kagome there? read to find out!
1. how it began

Hey everyone ^_^ this is my first Fan fiction!!! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha (or DBZ or sailor moon).....Yet MUHAHAHAHA  
  
Ami-Chan: Shojo how did you get out of taking your pills?? Lucky abazureon' Na (sp?) Shojo (me): HE HE HE I will never tell @ _ @!! Ami-Chan: ok to all you out there reading this Shojo is a little crazy... so bare with us Shojo: Oh yea well At least I don't go crazy when some one mentions Y**I Ami-Chan ~squeals~ Y***I Y***I -__- *drool Shojo: like I said..... Anyway I don own Inuyasha, DBZ, or Sailor moon but I will some day!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun shone brightly at the Takashi shrine. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Or it was until the Takashi's only daughter Jakki woke up. You see Jakki wakes up late and always is in a big rush because he leaves things to the very last minute, and today was no exception. Jakki woke up and raced around her messy room getting her miko clothes on while brushing her hair. Once she made sure her pigtails were okay she raced past her parents rooms yelling.  
  
"KUSO! I'm sooooo in trouble I was supposed to have swept the stairs by now! SHIMATTA!" Jakki yelled descending the stairs at a speed that most people couldn't even try to attempt.  
  
Grabbing her broom from the door Jakki began to sweep the shrine steps faster than before. When she got back to the top of the stairs Jakki went to the shrine's well to make a quick prayer to the old water sprite that was said to have lived in the old dried up well for over 500 years.  
  
Please mizu-sama grant me my wish, for today is my 15th birthday and I wish for a better way to spend my life than handing out stupid charms....... Please mizu-sama fill my life with purpose.  
  
Jakki stood up and brushed off her miko clothes and bowed to the old well in respect to finish off her prayers to the mizu sprite.  
  
As Jakki turned to go into the house to change for her trip to the mall she felt a slight tug towards the well. Ignoring it she walked in the house and up to her room.  
  
**************** About 10 minutes later ***************  
  
"Ahhhhh much better." Sighed Jakki happily. She was now wearing a school fuku for the short trip to the mall. It was a light blue with a white stripe in the collar. It had a green scarf on the front and the shirt had short sleeves. The skirt was basically a blue mini skirt but was very easy to move in. she wore a pair of white knee socks and black slip on shoes. (A/N: the fuku looks exactly like Kagome's but the skirt is shorter and it's a different color) Jakki always thought her school fuku brought out her beautiful blue eyes and complemented her curly red hair. Jakki was always one of the unpopular kids ....but it wasn't because of her looks. Oh no, to all the guys she was gorgeous, full breasts, perfect figure, flames of red and blonde for hair and her eyes were the most captivating thing of all. Her eyes were like the ocean, Blue with silver specks in them like the sun reflecting on water. One minute they could be calm and the next it could like a raging storm that showed no mercy.  
  
(a/n: oops got a little carried away @_@' BACK TO THE STORY)  
  
Jakki had just gotten her shoes on when she felt he same tug towards the well as last time but only it was stronger, as if it were demanding that she go to the well. Finally Jakki gave in and ran up to the well looking deep inside of it to see if any thing was there.  
  
"Humph, stupid well.....what do you want now that I'm here?" mumbled Jakki aloud.  
  
As if on cue a bright light engulfed Jakki into it and pulled her into the well.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Jakki as she fell into the depths of the well OMG! I'M GONNA LAND ON MY NECK AND DIE IF I DON'T DO SOMETHING Jakki thought as she plummeted thorough the blinding blue light.  
  
Suddenly Jakki fell onto the cold ground with a thump "Owchie...that smarts.....wait a sec. WHERE AM I??" yelled Jakki as she looked around franticly. Oh yea now I remember I was pulled into the well.....but where am I? Didn't we have a roof over the well? Jakki thought looking up to see a bright blue sky. "Ok this is really weird"  
  
Once Jakki had climbed out of the well she fell to the ground gasping for air. "Pant..... Pant I- I did it ...."  
  
Getting up slowly Jakki looked around "Doko? Where am I?" she asked to the air.  
  
~ Rustle ~  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" ~thud~  
  
Jakki opened her eyes to see a man in red straddling her (a/n: @_@ No Fair!!) with his hands pinning her wrists to her sides forcefully.  
  
"Who are you wench?!" the man yelled at her. "Get the Heck OFF ME!!!!" Jakki yelled in his face. The man winced at the volume of her voice and flattened his Inu ears against his head. WOAH INU EARS!!!!!! KAWAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Answer me wench!" the man yelled at her "I WILL ONCE YOU GET OFF ME!!!!!!!" Jakki yelled back at him. "Fine!"  
  
Jakki stood up and adjusted her fuku, then looked at the man closely. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, and Inu ears and was wearing a red hoari and matching hakamas, with a sword tied to the belt of his hakamas.  
  
"My name is Jacqueline. Takashi Jacqueline. You may call me Jakki." Jakki said offering her hand to the man in red who was sitting on the ground.  
  
"I don't need you help wench!" he yelled at her swatting away her hand.  
  
"Fine! You don't have to be so mean you.... You... BAKA INU!" at that Jakki ran away from the man that she just met to come face to face with a young girl from the Huragashi shrine. The weird thing was that she was aiming a bow and arrow straight at you. "WHAAA! Kagome! IT'S ME!! JAKKI! FROM TAKASHI SHRINE!!!! DON'T SHOOT!!!" Screamed Jakki with wide eyes.  
  
"Jakki? Is it really you?" asked Kagome "Hai! Please don't shoot!"  
  
Kagome dropped her weapons and ran forward to the redhead, cradling her. Trying to get over the fact that your best friend was pointing an arrow at you would be scary thought Kagome soothing the girl back to her normal self.  
  
"Jakki..."Kagome whispered trying not to scare the girl, "Hai?" mumbled Jakki into Kagome's lap where she was laying. "How did you get here?" asked Kagome "When I was about to leave to go shopping I went to the well behind the shrine when something pulled me into it, and the next thing I know I'm here and am being pinned down by a guy with Inu ears." She sobbed into Kagome's lap. "Shhhhh. It's okay. I'll deal with Inu ears. His name is Inuyasha. He's a inu hanyou. He's a little stupid, a total ass, but he has a caring side." Kagome said looking directly into Inuyasha's eyes while she said the last four words (a/n: that's when he got there ("last four words" )  
  
Inuyasa's eyes were wide at that comment. I am not caring!! Am I? Thought Inuyasha, OH NO THAT GIRL IS BEST FRIENDS WITH KAGOME!!!! I'M SOOO DEAD!!!!  
  
Kagome gave a we'll talk about this later look to Inuyasha as she led Jakki to Kaede's hut.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. It's my first Fan fiction. Thanks!! JA NE  
Shojo Inuyasha 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Shojo: hey y'all please review I need something to work with!!! I don't know what I should do! This will be very short and maybe a cross over... well get reading!   
  
Ami-chan: DON'T forget about me!!!!!  
  
Shojo: ' oops! Gomen!  
  
Disclamer: I OWN INUYAHSA!!!!!! YEAH!!!! wakes up NOO! DAMN GOVERNMENT LAWS!!! ..... me no own inu kun.  
  
' I'm sooooo dead' thought Inuyasha as he watched Kagome and the redheaded girl head back to the village. Slumping his shoulders he quietly followed them listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Kagome chan?"  
  
"Hai Jakki chan." Replied Kagome looking at her.  
  
"ano... why is Inuyasha following us?" asked Jakki glancing back at the hanyou. Jakki giggled when his ears perked up at the use of his name.  
  
"He just knows that he's in trouble and is trying to say he's sorry without having to actually say it." Kagome heard Inuyasha mumble something about "baka onna's and their stupid know it all-ness"  
  
"Inuyasha! You don't have to worry about it anymore.....It's okay!" Jakki said looking at the hanyou, "come and walk with us?"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said walking up to the two miko's, "why should I? You would only make fun of me!"  
  
talking in English

"You know he has a point.." Jakki said looking at a confused Inuyasha.  
  
"True true it is a lot of fun to annoy him. Like talking in English...annoys the crap out of him!" Kagome said

"What the hell are you saying????" Inuyasha yelled

Jakki and kagome looked at each other and burst out laughing then told them that they were dicussing _female_ matters. Blushing Inuyasha walked a little faster and ignored the laughing girls.

Ami Chan: Well that was short--'

Shojo: well blame school!!! it's not my fault that i couldn't update mumbles somthing about exams and millons of projects.

Ami Chan: yea...well review or Shojo will go on about random stuff.

Shojo: review or I chop off Inu's precious silver hair!! MUHA HA HA!!!

Inu: YOU WOULDN'T?!!! 0o'

Shojo: Wouldn't I??


End file.
